Rainy Days
by Jamimlia
Summary: smell the wintergreen deep in your thoughts


DISCLAIMER: Don't own KH.

**Author's Note: **Here's a bit of Nami/Roku fluff preparing you all for the next Mental Defect chapter. :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Namine loved rainy days.<p>

She loved the soothing sound rain made dropping on the windows, she loved the way it hit the ground in perfect unison, she loved the way you could dance in it and people smile, instead of staring at you strangely like they do when it's sunny.

She loved water. She loved rain. Ever since she was young, she made it a tradition to go out during rainy days. She would go and dance until she was soaked. Then, she would come inside and change her wet clothes. After sketching some art or watching a movie, she would eat something warm. Like freshly made brownies. After she was down, she would go outside and spin until she couldn't.

There was another reason she loved rainy days. It was raining when she met _him_.

* * *

><p>It was a thunderstorm when they meet.<p>

This was hard rain. The kind that pounded mercilessly against the house. Namine would have loved to do her tradition, but Art College needed her. She grabbed her only defence for her head against the rain, an umbrella.

The college was only a few blocks away, but Namine did not want to ruin her outfit. Today was the display. Hundreds of people would come to see her art. She needed to get there quickly.

Hoping for a taxi to appear as she walked down the sidewalk, she did not notice the strong gust of wind blowing her umbrella from her hands and across the street.

"No!" She cried, trying to grab it. It was barely in her reach when it blew faster, away and away from her. She tried running after it, but soon it was around the corner and out of sight.

"No!" She shouted again. Here she was, a girl crying in the rain. She loved the rain. She thought it loved her. It didn't. It was ruining her hair and her outfit and her career and-

"I'm sorry, is this yours?"

Namine looked up to see a man holding her umbrella out to her. She snatched it and opened it. Placing it comfortably on her shoulder, she stuttered, "Th-Thank you."

The man had blond spikes that seemed to be standing straight up in the rain. He was wearing a black motorcycle coat with jeans. And his eyes...were the most beautiful shade of blue she'd ever seen.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked nicely. He didn't seem like the bad sort of motorcycle guy, the nicer kind, that had the jacket for the heck of it. Namine nodded.

"Yeah, the Art College." Namine said. He let out a whistle.

"That's three blocks from here. And in this weather? A lady shouldn't be going alone." He offered his arm. "I'll be your escort this fine morning."

Namine giggled a bit before taking his arm. Fine indeed. They didn't talk much during the walk, sheltered from the rain by Namine's umbrella. At the door of the Art College, the man asked her her name.

"Namine." She replied. He smiled.

"Namine. Beautiful. By the way, My name is Roxas."

The rain did love her.

* * *

><p>Namine woke up to the familiar pounding of rain against the window. She grinned. She loved rainy Saturdays. She hopped out of her bed and went straight outside.<p>

Her pajamas were a light blue, but they were dark when Namine was done. She had laughed and spun around and around, letting the droplets touch her face, her arms, her hands, her soul.

Shivering, she went back inside and took a nice, hot shower. Changing into jeans and a white 'Appriciate the Arts' T-Shirt, she brought out her sketchpad.

She looked outside, hoping to draw inspiration from the rain. She saw a little girl exit her house and lift her hands up to receive the drops. Smiling, she drew a little girl spinning in the rain. A little girl that looked a lot like her.

Once she had finished the basic outline, her stomach rumbled. She put down her sketchpad and looked in the cupboards for a brownie mix. After assembling the ingredients (And searching her house top to bottom for the mixer) she slid it in the oven and went back to finish her art.

She was applying shade when she heard the oven ring. She got up to get it, but heard the oven opening and closing before she got there. Suspicions, she went into the kitchen. The lights were out. She already knew who it was.

Flicking on the lights and leaning confidently against the doorway, she watch the culprit turn around, see her, and hide a brownie behind his back.

"Heffro, Namlieh." He said. The words were muffled because his mouth was full. He swallowed, and repeated, "Hello, Namine."

"You _do_ know you're supposed to let them cool before you eat them, right?" Namine asked. He nodded.

"Can I ask _why_ you are stealing my brownies?" She asked him. He thought a little while before replying, "Because they're good?"

"Roxas," Namine sighed, "You steal my brownies every time! Can't you save some for me?" She pleaded, using her pouting face.

"No, No! Not the cute one!" Roxas turned away dramatically, holding his hands in front of his face. She advanced closer, fighting the urge to laugh and ruin the face.

"I-I..must...resist!" Roxas cried. He ran right out of the kitchen.

"Roxas!" Namine chased after him. He ran out the door and into the rain. Namine swung the door open to find him staring across the street, completely still. He'd stopped.

"Ha! I caught y-" Namine was about to declare victory when Roxas whirled around and kissed her.

She melted into the moment, being with two of the top things she loved, rain and Roxas. Rain and Roxas. Rain and Roxas.

After the kiss, for a while, they just looked at each other happily. She loved everything about him then. His hair, his humor, his cockiness, his eyes, his love for her.

"Victory." Namine whispered. He grinned and hugged her.

"You'll always win me." He murmured in her ear. She smiled and hugged him tighter.

Namine loved rainy days.

She really, truly did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hope you enjoyed it! Haha, I feel liked I rushed it.

Did I?

Review!

l

l

V


End file.
